Warrior's Isle
The Warrior's Isle is a Guild Hall, first introduced in Guild Wars Prophecies. Note: The following information also applies to the Wizard's Isle and the Hunter's Isle, which have almost identical layouts. Layout The Warrior's Isle has a pretty basic layout: three paths in an almost Z fashion: One central path connects the two opposing bases' main gates, while secondary paths branch off at each main gate to the opponent's secondary gate. The flag stand is located in the center of the main path, and two catapults attach to the junction between the main path and the secondaries. Features * Zaishen theme, looks like the Battle Isles * Catapults, one for each side. * Catapult repair kit spawns near the map's center. * Two paths from base to base * Looks a bit like Cantha, this may have been the basis for the Guild Hall of Senkai, Lord of the 1,000 Daggers Guild. NPCs NPC guards are of importance here. A set of three is located right outside the main gate at the junction: Two Fighters and an Archer. They are relatively easy to dispatch, and do not come back, but can provide a nice supplement to your damage dealing ability if you can lure an enemy or two near them. Several more archers can be found inside the bases, the defenders have more of them. The Guild Lord is well protected, as usual. The Lord's escort is plenty to hold off a weak enemy for a good while, rushing the Guild Lord with less than a full team is very hard. Strategy This map is for the long haul. The way the paths intersect makes a sneak attack hard to pull off. The central location of the flag stand makes it easy to capture, so if you know you'll be fighting here, bring some crippling or knockdown skills. Unless teams decide to split, fighting usually takes place in the open area around the flag stand, extending towards the first two groups of NPCs for either side. If you do seem to be losing, retreat to your first NPC Guard party. However try not to get stuck there, since being driven back to the NPCs makes it very hard to get to the flag stand for the flag runner. The catapults can be repaired using the repair kit. Usually it is advised to hide your own repair kit inside your guild hall at the start of the fight to prevent the enemy team from stealing it and using it on your own catapult. Catapults work wonders for keeping the enemy on their toes: Assign a player to fire the catapult (timing is important). It can be used to harass the opponent flag runner, to bottle a whole team up in their base or to kill the NPCs. Trebuchets Warrior's Isle, Hunter's Isle, and Wizard's Isle all feature a trebuchet on a hill above both bases, plus repair kits players can use to repair either trebuchet. Once repaired, loading and firing the trebuchet causes a usually fatal volley of elemental damage in a random area within the courtyard of the base the trebuchet overlooks. Trebuchets damage friend and foe alike. Repairing the trebuchet in front of the enemy base and keeping someone close by threatening to launch the barrage can also discourage the opposing flag runner from using the front gate. Teams typically have one person bring the nearest Repair Kit into their own base for safekeeping at the start of the game. Some teams body-block the path up to the trebuchet to prevent the enemy from repairing or firing it. Even if the enemy repairs the trebuchet, it takes them six seconds to load it and another seven seconds after firing for the siege attack to land, so use the timing to your advantage. Ferrying This was possible by making use of the Canthan Ambassador to preview the Guild Halls. The Canthan Ferry Captain located on a ship at the end of the Warrior's Isle could be used to easily ferry a party from Kamadan to Lion's Arch. This is no longer possible due to the May 25, 2007 update. Category: Guild Halls